Structural hanger designs for lumber sizes of for example 4 .times. 12 inches and 4 .times. 14 inches have been static for over 50 years. Typically, such hanger designs have consisted of a simple rectangular top element bent along a straight line and a stirrup element of uniform width welded to the top element.
In the primitive form of the hanger of the prior art, much of the metal weight was not functioning structurally which contributed to metal waste, excess costs in transportation from factory to ultimate construction location and finally to excess structural weight.